Allurbaseare 'belongtomee
Bio This guy was a ancient Elite Overlord from the planet of Shankmeohnoes. Story It begins with Alluryaddahyaddah, but we'll just call him the Overlord. Anyways, it starts when the Overlord first made contact with another Elite tribe known as, "The Squids" The Overlord's tribe known as "The Crushers" defeated "The Squids" and captured their territory and trading maps. With these trading maps they found all kinds of other tribes and started to fight...all of them. By the time the war was over he had annoyed the crap out of every single other tribe by training his troops to reapediatly say, "ALL UR BASE ARE BELONG TO ME" over and over again. In 2000 BC he had united every single tribe on Sangheilios. Over the years they came to love their new world leader. Beginning as a ruler When he first started out he sucked. Disease was everywhere, and despite it being 1900 BC, they still used rocks and spears. Eventually he pulled his shit together when he was almost raped by a group of teenage elites infected with rapeagonnalitus. War with "The Dudes" There was a rebel tribe that fought his rule known as "The Dudes". Very unimaginitive naming but no one cared as "The Dudes" were kicking ass. "The Dudes" were a real pain in the knickers all throughout his political career and they were inching their way to the capitol, city-by-city. So the Overlord invented nukes and bombed the hell out of "The Dudes." He had won for now but "The Dudes" would return. Battle with noob cancer When he was around 70, The Overlord contracted noob cancer from being spawnkilled by noobs repeatedly on Stone Box LIVE. He didn't know until he was talking to his wife when he suddenly said "1 H4T3 CoD CuZ 3v3rY0N3 D035 tH3 H4x0Rz". He fought a losing battle with noob cancer for five years until he randomly recovered. To this day no one knows how. Prolly cuz the covenant put these guys in charge of reasearch. Second war with "The Dudes" The leader of TD learned of the Overlord's illness and planned for years of how they were going to strike. However, they planned for 5.1 years and The Overlord had already recovered. They attacked and were crushed... easily.... The war with "The Dudes" was finally over. But there would still be skirmishes. Battle with AIDS and death In the near space of Sangheilios, an army of AIDS was heading toward the Forerunner planet. One of the scrotums had to take a leak and this one in paticular was embarresed to pee around other AIDS b/c he had a microscopic penis that he didn't want anyone else to know about. So he headed for Sangheilios. After he took a piss he was about to leave when he spotted The Overlord walking around and the scrotum decided to infect him. So he did. The Overlord fought off from being completely infected up until he was 90 and decided to finally end it. He wanted to go out with a bang so he ordered all of his people to leave the Capitol City. He planned on nuking himself after everyone was gone but he had a brain fart and dozed off, slipped, and hit the "fire nuke" button. The nuke detonated killing everyone in the city. An estimated 1 900 550 million people were killed. Including Allurbaseare 'belongtomee. Category:Things that kick ass Category:Things you should use for intercourse Category:Unseen Characters Category:Characters that nobody cares about Category:Shit people complain about Category:Shit nobody cares about